The Meadow of Eternal Changes
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: A short one-shot were Harry asks his love to marry him.


_**The Meadow of Eternal Changes**_

_**Hey again guys! Okay so this is just a little one shot that I came up with before Christmas but never had the confidence to put it up on fanfiction let alone read it to anyone. Sorry if I have made any mistakes and anything related to Harry Potter completely belongs to Joanna K Rowling, the amazing author! I am not making any money from this otherwise I wouldn't be just the average 13 year old writing on fanfiction (not that I don't enjoy it.). Please read and Review, I love review so much! Enjoy!**_

It was a bright, summer's day in the wizarding world. The sun was high in the sky and shone a vibrant yellow, heating up the ground beneath Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as they lay in the middle of a hidden meadow which was full of many bright buttercups and blooming daisies.

They had gone on a picnic to celebrate their one year anniversary of being in a loving relationship since before the fatal war of their beloved school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry.

That sat on a soft, tattered, patch work blanket (made by Mrs. Weasley) which lay on top of the lush, green grass, shining with dew and scattered with buttercups and daisies all over. The sky above them was the most beautiful shade of baby blue. The white, fluffy clouds above them formed familiar shapes that were amazingly accurate due to the help of the young wizard's wand.

They just lay there, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, looking up at the glorious sky. They were as close as dust to a surface but you wouldn't be able to separate them if you tried. Ginny had her had on Harrys muscular chest as her delicate fingers lightly tracing his toned muscles through his thin checked shirt which he wore with beige chino's and red vans while he twirled her silky auburn hair in between his fingers. They looked up, absently staring into the cotton- candy clouds without a single care in the world.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry moved from is comfy position next to Ginny as she jumped up, staring at him quizzically as he waved his wand at the piece of sky behind Ginny's head. He gestured for her to turn around and she did just so.

In the sky, the clouds said: _"turn around once more"_

Ginny giggled as she turned around again slowly, and was shocked by the sight she saw…

She had turned around to see Harry in front of her, on one knee, holding open a red velvet box in his strong hands. A small diamond ring was placed gently in the centre. It was white gold with a petit, clear diamond in the middle. Each side of the diamond was two emerald stones which glimmered in the bright sun light. Above his head of ever messy jet-black hair, in the sky, the clouds formed the few words that could change her whole life for eternity;

"_Will You Marry Me?"_

All Ginny could do was let out a small gasp as she looked down into Harrys gorgeous, emerald eyes which perfectly matched the stone on the ring. (Green was always Ginny's favourite colour.) In response, Harry failed to supress a small chuckle that escaped from his lips, he couldn't help it. There was a gigantic smile plastered on both of their faces as Harry cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I love you. There is no amount of words or phrases that can describe my on-going love for you. There is no action that can even show my love for you. Nothing else can describe it; accept this. Ginny. My love. My life. My soul…My Ginny Weasley; Will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes, threatening to flow like a river down her pale, porcelain features which were dusted with many, little golden freckles. The largest smile you could ever imagine was spread across her face as she nodded and finally whispered, "Yes!"

He quickly leapt up and flung his arms around her, lifting her if her feet and spinning her around in the crisp, cool air, making her pale pastel-yellow flowing dress float around her. He placed her gently back onto the floor. He took hold of her small hand and gingerly placed the precious diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand for all to see and admire. He took her other hand in his and pulled her close to him. He put his lips to hers and they kissed. He had always loved the way her soft, rosy, pink lips felt against his.

Their surroundings were still so quiet and tranquil in the beautiful meadow. Nothing could ever be better. Nothing could ever be as perfect as this moment.

They were both finally happy.


End file.
